Richard Montana
Richard Montana was a male witch belonging to the Montana Family until he stripped his powers, rendering him human. He is the Romeo to Olivia Callaway's Juliet. The couple was engaged to be married, hoping that their love could end their family's feud, which had spanned many generations. Unfortunately, Olivia was killed in the crossfire by Richard's brother Steve. This was later revealed in a séance. Richard later meets Paige again while she is attempting to free an innocent from a Faustian deal. He tells her that he is alone in his manor since his family left after the feud ended and after he helps Paige. They later fell in love. Initially, Piper and Phoebe did not trust Richard: although he was a witch like them, when he uses too much of his magic, it always brought out a dark, corrupt side of him. However, he does gain their trust and tries to help the sisters without having to use his magic excessively. Paige and Richard's relationship grew, and she even moves out of the manor to live with him. However, when Jason, Phoebe's boyfriend, finds out that she is a witch, Richard believes that it was his 'family feud's bad karma' that caused it. To solve this he cast a karma cleansing spell, despite Paige telling him it cannot be done. The spell instead caused Phoebe to be possessed by a spirit, and cost him an excessive amount of magic. This spell, along with freeing Phoebe from the spirit, caused him to get corrupted by magic again. Paige felt that he was unable to deal with his magic, so she stripped him of his powers and ended their relationship because she knew that he would not be able to stay away from magic as long as he was with her. Powers & Abilities Richard was a powerful witch, with not only the basic abilities of a magical witch, but also had the main power associated with his family: to throw energy balls. Later on in the series, he displayed the additional powers of telekinesis, fading, and conjuration, although none of his family had shown these abilities. Additional Powers Genie Phoebe accidentally became a genie after wishing Jinny, a genie free. Unknown to her, Jinny was a former demon and if she was wished free, the person who freed her would turn into a genie to take her place. Richard, not knowing about this, wished Phoebe free and replaced her by becoming a Genie. When this happened he gained the ability of Projection, which could only be used to grant people's wishes, such as Jinny, who wished to resurrect the lost city of Zanbar and to kill the Charmed Ones. However, Leo stopped them from moving on, and Phoebe, while she was a ghost, possessed Jinny and forced her to free Richard. After this, Richard allowed Paige to strip his powers. Appearances Richard Montana appeared in a total of 6 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 6 :Love's A Witch :Soul Survivor :Sword And The City :Chris-Crossed :Used Karma :I Dream Of Phoebe Montana, Richard Montana, Richard Category:Magical beings Category:Upper-Level Witches Category:Mortals Category:Recurring characters